<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Freedom City by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930375">Welcome to Freedom City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>mention of future doom screwing over the past to take over the world, mention of time travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the second timeline the team arrives at place the resistance to Earth's new ruler is based the blue area of the moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to Freedom City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p>
<p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p>
<p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to Freedom City</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about your unexpected tag along from the future our future replaced; Sage and the boys in the lab will figure out what is wrong with him,” Paige said as she stood in front of them. He was glad to see she survived in this future. “I suppose you have a lot of questions about the world you find yourself in now?”</p>
<p>“How did you know we were going to be on Earth and need rescue,” Rachel said speaking up. He was still a bit angry at her over her actions on the last world but he would get over it. “Also why are we on the blue area of the moon?”</p>
<p>“Mother Askani told us when Rogue got sick that we would find you on Earth where Genosha used to be,” Paige said as she began to lead them around the city complex sat inside the small habital area on the moon. “Freedom City was built on the moon because it’s the only place Doom’s rule doesn’t reach and that’s mainly because he is afraid the Watcher might break his oath and interfere if he tries anything.” She pointed out the dome of the Watcher’s house in the distance. “We don’t even know for sure that he is even still there no one has seen him in ages and no one has ever managed to get in.”</p>
<p>“What changed in our past to allow this future to exist,” Rachel asked after that. “I saw the events change as that world we were on became just another alternate future but I didn’t see the cause.” He saw Paige was looking ahead with a dark frown. “Paige can you tell us.”</p>
<p>“He can explain I’m leaving,” She said turning and leaving their group alone. Warren walked up still looking the same as when they’d left. He hadn’t aged at all which he guessed was a side effect of his healing factor.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I should have stayed away but Sage told me to come tell you she knows what the problem is with the boy and that it’ll be a few hours before he’s well.” Warren looked run down. “What did my ex-wife want me to tell you?”</p>
<p>“What happened to change the future from what we saw to this?” He said speaking up. He was curious what happened between his sister and ArchAngel but now wasn’t the time to find out. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.</p>
<p>“Oh that the Doctor Doom from that world went back in time killed his past self and then took over the world,” Archangel said. “He created a fake Super Hero from the future who showed up and saved my life defeating the dark riders.” He looked disgusted. “The fake hero then gathered the heroes of Earth together to prevent Apocalypses return.” He then looked sad. “At the celebration of all the gathered Heroes our savior from the future self destructed killing dozens of us and then Doom’s sentinels began taking over.”</p>
<p>“So how was this place built?” Nate asked then as everyone else was staying quiet. “I thought this area of the moon was occupied by the Inhumans.” He hadn’t even noticed the lack of Attilan he’d only ever seen photos of it so he didn’t immediately recall it was supposed to be here.</p>
<p>“We have no idea what happened to the inhumans when Magneto and Shola carried Providence here to start Freedom City they were already gone.” Warren said shaking his head. “Up ahead is the processing area they’ll get you set up with quarters and a job while your here for however long your going to be here.” No one said anything else as they followed him.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>